Me
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Will Dean ever notice Castiel? Fluff, and a bit of angst I suppose. (Credit goes to M-arci-a on TUmblr. Best art blog on the Earth.)


Castiel slumped against the wall hugging his Dean doll to his chest. He had just gotten overlooked by Dean again, and it was really starting to get to him. He didn't know why he craved Dean's attention so much. Everytime he was in Dean's presence he found himself wishing for the guy to just look at him. To acknowledge him. To maybe even give him a smile. But lately Dean just sighed and looked away, as if he wanted nothing to do with Castiel.

"What did I do wrong?" Castiel muttered, as tears began to run down Castiel's face. "Will Dean ever notice me?"

Did he say something wrong?

Did he make some mistake?

Castiel frowned, pulling his legs up against his chest, and looked around at his room in the bunker. Papers were scattered all over the floor. All signifying his failed attempts at getting Dean to notice him. They were mainly, just his plans on what to do to get Dean's attention.

Then there was the letter attempts and his one attempt that might actually be good. He had successfully written Dean a letter to express his feelings about the man. Which had taken up the three months he had been holed up in the bunker since he lost his wings. But now it was set aside on the floor in an envelope, ready to be read.

It was probably never going to be seen by another creature.

Castiel pushed himself off of the ground, wiping away his tears, and placing his Dean doll in the closet. He did not need anyone seeing that. Humans tended to see things of that sort as 'creepy' and Castiel did not want to creep out Dean or Sam for that fact.

But it was about supper time, and Castiel really did need to eat. Because if he didn't he would starve. Sadly, that was a human thing.

Castiel pushed out of his room, and headed down towards the kitchen dining room, where Sam was seated staring at his computer.

"Hello Sam," Castiel muttered as he entered the room. Sam looked up in surprise, slamming his laptop lid shut as if he had gotten caught doing something illegal, and then smiled awkwardly.

"Cas! You haven't been out of your room in forever," Sam exclaimed, hiding his laptop in his lap, and smiling.

"I usually come out when I know you and Dean won't be around," Castiel admitted, shrugging lightly, and sitting down in a seat at the table.

"How have you been then?" Sam asked, running a hand through his hair. Castiel shrugged.

"Good," Castiel lied. Sam didn't need to know about how much it really hurt to fall completely. The way his wings burned leaving wing tattoos on his back, or how he cried for days when his halo was ripped from just above his head. Then the pain he felt when he thought about how Dean ignored Castiel, how he barely even spared him a glance.

"That's good. Do you... Do you want to do a hunt or something?" Sam asked. Castiel shook his head. He would be crap on a hunt without his powers. He'd probably be the first to die.

"Then is there somewhere you would like to go.. or-?" Castiel shook his head again.

"No, just thought I'd come out here and eat something." Sam nodded, casting Castiel a worried look, that he decided to ignore. Castiel stood up, and walked into the kitchen sticking his head in the fridge to see if there was anything to eat.

Yogurt, Ketchup, Milk, Beer, Eggs, Jelly, Some to go boxxes. But nothing that Castiel wanted to eat. He sighed, going over everything in the fridge again. There had to be something in there to eat.

"Heya Sammy." Castiel froze up, hearing Dean's voice float in from the dining room.

"Hi Dean. Cas is in the kitchen," Sam replied. Castiel quietly shut the door to the fridge, and pressed himself against the wall as if it would make him invisible. Then he remembered it wouldn't do anything, and placed his hands over his eyes, pressing himself up against the refrigarator.

"Cas hasn't been out of his room in ages," Dean replied, obviously not believing what had been said. Castiel whimpered lightly, pressing himself closer to the fridge.

"Yeah, that's what I thought but he told me that he comes out of his room when he knows we aren't going to be around." Dean cursed quietly.

"Then why is he coming out now?"

"I don't know ask him yourself."

Castiel frowned against his hands. When Castiel first fell, Dean hadn't wanted anything to do with him. Of course Castiel didn't tell anyone that he did fall, so really Dean didn't know any of that. But Dean still hadn't seemed to want anything to do with Castiel, so why did he care now?

Would Dean actually come in here? Did Dean even care?

Then again if he cared then wouldn't he have checked on Castiel in his room sometime before?

"Cas?" Castiel tensed up, pretending as if he wasn't hiding against a fridge. He could feel Dean's eyes on him. "Dude, I can see you." Castiel felt Dean grab his hands, and remove them from his face. Castiel slammed his eyes shut as he caught the gaze of Dean's fanfiction green eyes. Maybe, it was better when Dean didn't notice Castiel. Dean slowly cracked open one of his eyes, followed by his other eye. Once he had both his eyes open he took in Dean's green eyes and freckles straight on for the first time since he had fallen.

"H-Hello Dean," Castiel stuttered, trying to pretend as if he hadn't been previously hiding very badly.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked with a sigh. His eyes ran over Castiel's body and he frowned deeply.

"I was getting something to eat, but I couldn't find anything," Castiel replied, his eyes flying down to look at his hands awkwardly.

"Man, have you been taking care of yourself at all?" Dean asked, running a hand through Castiel's hair with a scowl on his face. "Your hair is a mess, when is the last time you brushed it? Or took a shower for that matter." Castiel frowned. He actually hadn't been taking care of himself since he fell.

"And how long have you been wearing those clothes?" Castiel shrugged lightly. "Well, I'm not taking you out to get some food until you change and shower."

"To get... Food?"

"Well, I'm not letting you starve Cas. What kind of friend do you take me for?" Dean scowled, removing Castiel's trench coat from his shoulders. "We'll wash this, after we get some food in your stomach."

Castiel nodded wordlessly, turning away from Dean so that he could leave to go, clean up but Dean stopped him wordlessly.

"And, Cas. We are talking about whatevers wrong with you while we are gone okay?" Dean said. Castiel nodded, and began to walk away, his head facing the ground, in an attmept to hide the blush that was consuming his face.

"Thanks..." He muttered as he walked away.

Maybe Dean did notice him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you all liked this... I really like it. So unm all rights go to CW, and the rights to the art I used goes to m-arci-a on Tumblr.


End file.
